NaruNaru private academy :NaruSasu:
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Sasuke left the village years and years ago, Naruto and Sakura seem to have moved on.. or have they? What will happen if Naruto-Sensei meets up with his childhood friend again?
1. Chapter 1

NaruNaru's Academy

Warning: Nothing yet  
>Pairing: SasuNaru<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto

Well.. here it is then, something I've never tried to write before; shounen ai / bl / yaoi, whatever you want to call it. So if it's not good enough / needs improvements, do tell :D. Slight OOCness.. sorry :P

Dedicated to ~MarjaanaMurmeli

Kakashi was sitting in front of his favorite tree, his icha-icha paradise had slipped from his hands but never left them, as he sat with his eyes closed. Age was creeping up on him slowly, but he was not about to admit that to anyone. 'Everyone belonging to NaruNaru, please return to your assigned classrooms!' a voice called through one of the loudspeakers. The white-haired jounin flinched slightly and stirred a bit before getting up. The children on the playground in front of him had been lined up nicely, all of them afraid to wake up their Sensei.

'See you oldie!' one of the other teachers yelled. Kakashi just smiled as he saw that the other groups had made it before his. The last group was nearly halfway through the entrance. His kids seemed slightly annoyed at him, especially one of the girls on his team, she pouted and had her arms crossed in displeasure. 'Anna, get back into formation' Kakashi said, sounding like her father. She looked at him with respect, and quietly slipped back into formation. 'Yes, Sensei' she muttered. Kakashi walked in front of them, running as his pupils followed him.

In the teacher's lounge, after school, he finally let go and closed his eyes again. 'Ojii-san!' the same teacher yelled back at him 'You brat!,' the jounin yelled, throwing a kunai. The weapon hit the glass behind the teacher who had swiftly dodged the attack. 'You sure have to do better if you're going to teach any of those kids-' , 'Naruto, shut your trap' one of the other teachers said, making him more excited. 'Yes, but no one would be able to question that my skill-' one small shuriken had cut off the top of his spiky hair, while the kage bunshin had dissolved in front of him. He felt the strong arms of his previous Sensei envelop him. 'You were saying?' he said, letting the blonde go. 'Fine, I'll buy you ramen tonight' Naruto admitted in defeat. 'That's exactly what I was thinking' Kakashi replied.

Naruto had been working at the academy for a few years now, he had matured slightly over the years, but he had learned to be stricter with kids. The same ninja that had been the one teased, spat at, sworn at, was now teaching his expertise to children that wanted to learn. Children that had no idea of the monster that inhabited their Sensei. He always maintained his composure no matter what happened in class. The Hokage had received word that Sasuke Uchiha had been seen in one of the other villages, but not close enough to be a threat to any of them. On his way home the sun was starting to set, casting an orange hue over Konoha. Civillians said hi to him, or asked them about the progress of their children.

No one tried to remind him of the monster that he could have been. This feeling still made him uneasy, as this new approach was still slightly confusing to him. 'Naruto,' a soft voice called. He had just walked past the fish stand, not noticing the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan. 'Oh, hi Hinata' he said, smiling brightly. She flicked her ebony hair back and stared at him briefly. 'How have you been?' she asked, looking slightly nervous. 'I'm fine, how are the kids?' he asked. 'The eldest has gotten over her illness, but she wanted to-' she quickly covered her mouth.

'Sometimes it's so easy to forget you're a teacher.' She said, slightly blushing. 'It's fine, I bet she wanted to stay home for one more day to cuddle with mum?' he replied, winking at her. 'Y-yes' she said, smiling up at him. Hinata waited for the salesman to cut up the fish in the fashion she wanted him to, Naruto just stood there, watching in silence.

'Naruto-' Hinata said, straightening her clothes once more, 'If you want to you can join us for dinner?' she muttered. 'Thanks for the offer, but I already had dinner with Kakashi-sensei.' She smiled 'Of course, you lost again? You have to see past his age Naruto!' The fish merchant was now staring wide-eyed at the formerly frail looking lady. 'I-I'll keep that in mind Hinata-chan' Naruto replied, thinking it'd be a good time to leave. He then climbed on top of the roof of the fish stand, smiling to himself as the man made disapproving sounds from below him. He swiftly jumped on one of the neighboring roofs and ran for a bit. It felt good to have the cold wind blow against his skin, through his hair and his clothes. It truly made him feel free.

'Sensei! Naruto Sensei!' he opened one of his eyes to see one of his students waving at him. 'Toshio, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?' Naruto yelled. 'My mum wants to talk to you!' he said. In two leaps he was there, balancing off the balcony. 'Good afternoon Uzumaki-Sensei' a woman called. Something in her voice made it sound familiar, yet also to taunt him. She never showed up for parent's night, but that didn't matter. 'What is it Ino?' he asked, smiling. She looked up from her embroidery and directed her attention towards him. 'Toshio, go to bed' she ordered him, a strictness unknown to her gracing her features.

Toshio bowed his head in respect, and headed up the stairs shortly after. 'Ah.. I always wondered how he listened at home, but this is your strategy. Good one.. I wish I could use that in class' Naruto ranted on for a few more minutes, before Ino got up and threw a needle at him. 'Ow! Ino!' he yelled, smiling in the meanwhile. 'Tell me if it's true,' she said. 'Don't make me take over your brain' her eyes showed a hint of excitement. 'What?' Uzumaki replied, scratching the back of his head. 'Is Sasuke back?' she whispered. Ino looked vulnerable now, not like her usually bubbly self. The lock in the front door turned and Sakura came in. 'Ino I'm ho-' she stood there frozen in the doorpost. 'Sakura doesn't tell me anything' Ino said, pouting. 'She has all the reason not to' Naruto replied.

'I told you, we gave up on looking for the idiot. If he wants to come back he will be received as a criminal. People are going to be after his blood.' Ino sighed and threw away her work 'Sakura, you know that I need to know whose-' Haruno just crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. 'We know Kiba is the father, now just let him do the test; and if not you know who the other one is. Stop pretending like we need him' Naruto had already turned and opened the door. 'I guess you both know the answer. He is my best friend, and no one is going to talk bad about him' Sakura laughed, Ino soon joined in 'Soon you will be telling us how much you are in love with him too' Naruto slammed the door and climbed on top of the roof again. The wind had turned and in a way, Naruto was happy to be out of there. This was how it always went. They would end up talking about Sasuke one way or the other. Not intentionally, but at times like this; certainly.

The lock to his apartment was giving Naruto hell again, so he cursed at it and made him appear on the other side of the door. 'Jeez' he exclaimed, the couch had been knocked over and some of the glasses he had used a few days ago were still lying around, scattered over the apartment. He smiled to himself, promising himself to celebrate his birthday differently. It had passed two days ago, but his teaching job did not leave much space to clean up, or be at home much. Since this wasn't his only job, he was doing some missions on his downtime to make sure he would be able to afford a new car. Nothing fancy, but something to get him around.

He had grabbed a glass from the carpet and one from the couch, which had now been returned to its upright condition. He ran a hand through his hair and made some bunshins, too lazy to do everything on his own. Naruto would be tired later. His thoughts would go back to Sasuke again during this period, another reason as to why he loved the second job.

It didn't leave much time to wonder about what would have happened to his former best friend. No one knew whether he was alive or dead, it bothered some villagers more than others. Then again, it wasn't something he could poll in class. 'Hey kids, a pop quiz for today. Is this man a criminal? Should we punish him?' the faces of the children would either be indifferent, or hostile. The latter would have their parents to blame.

The blonde sighed as he saw something stir in his peripheral vision. A black ANBU mask? Naruto blinked once more, feeling oddly discomforted. The air seemed to feel heavy, even for just a second. He glanced at the corner again, but did not feel the presence he had felt two seconds ago. He smiled to himself and ran up the stairs, not caring about the neighbors for once. The shadow was sitting in the corner of the attic.

'Who are you?' Naruto asked, leaping over to the figure. He jumped at it and hit the wall in the same process. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself holding nothing. Uzumaki muttered to himself and got up. 'Another missed opportunity, I take it?' a familiar voice said. Naruto swallowed, unwilling to turn around. There was no way that he could be here, in his apartment, with half the ninja world looking for this exact man. Naruto's throat felt oddly dry, and he found himself unable to swallow. 'This is a sick joke, Sakura' he said, feeling tired all of a sudden. 'I don't play games' the voice replied.

'Neither do I. Now disappear before you make me really angry'  
>'This is how you welcome your best friend?' After this, there was a short silence.<br>'Prove me that this is no worthless joke' Naruto retorted.  
>'Turn around, and face me like a man'<p>

Naruto complied and turned around, slowly as if to try and realize that all of this was really happening. In the dim light of the attic, not much was to be seen. The man was wearing an ANBU mask, but not the same Naruto had seen earlier. He felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. Was he really coming back? Did he give up on his idiotic ideas of having revenge on the village? Why was he here, with the man he considered his nemesis; and yet.. his best friend? Naruto shook his head 'This isn't happening,' he uttered. 'This can't be happening.. I don't believe it' he whispered, walking down the stairs again. He poured himself some saké, he wasn't much of a drinker but this situation called for it. Bushy brows would have come in handy though, with his drunken fist..

'You're not going to ask me to take off my mask?' the other man asked. 'If you want to eat, you will have to even without me asking.' Naruto replied. 'So what do you do for a living?' he asked, sounding curious. 'I am a teacher at the NaruNaru academy. It's an elite private academy' The man snickered 'It sure as hell doesn't sound like it, it sounds like a kindergarten for hell's sake.. ' Naruto smiled 'Well.. someday I will be in the board of directors, and then I can finally get married..' The man adjusted his cloak, suppressing some sort of snicker. 'So that's funny to you too? Come here you bastard, you've been trying to pick a fight all this time. RASENGAN!' His opponent dodged without effort, letting the blue ball of energy float free in the air for a few seconds, before countering it with his own chidori.

Naruto was experiencing something he hadn't felt before, watching his own attack being dispersed at equal strength, he felt like bursting into dance. There was a very high chance of him not having lied. Plus, his body hadn't dissolved; which left one more option. Genjutsu. Not wanting to consider it, he lied down on the couch, while the other man took off his cloak. For one, he did have the same clothes as Sasuke, with one minor change. The colors were off. His shirt was just as black as his mask. The bandages on his arms had been removed, and replaced with thin scars instead. Some of them vertical, others diagonal.

Naruto inserted the electric plug and watched some T.V. ignoring the man who had taken over one of the other chairs that were lying around. He had shoved two of them together and was lying down too, in the same fashion as his best friend. Naruto just sighed, not looking at the T.V. altogether.. what was he going to do with him? Tomorrow happened to be Saturday, and he didn't have any mission he had gotten assigned to.. 


	2. Chapter 2

NaruNaru's Academy part 2

Warning: Nothin' yet (again!)  
>Pairing: SasuNaru<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto

Feel warned :O I am trying to make it sound any better but I need a little more info on whether I am doing this right or not. The BL is going to probably evolve over the chapters, so kids, please close your eyes. Apparently it's going to take a little longer before I have this story worked out, so please tell me how I'm doing :D

The masked man got up and sighed, this was not what he had anticipated when he got back to Konoha. Naruto was the same as back when he left, yet it felt like he was the one that needed the growing up. Dobe had his own place, and what did he have? He got his revenge, but revenge wasn't quite as sweet as he had anticipated at first. He looked out over the sleeping city, sitting in the windowsill. Some stray dogs were feeding off the trash some of the villagers hadn't cleaned up, one of them howled and jumped on one of the others, trying to dominate them. The other one let out a yelp and lied down, admitting defeat. Behind him, Naruto stirred and moaned in his sleep, he still looked like a child when sleeping; his legs snaked around the pillow he had been lying on earlier, while he was curled up into a little ball.

Sasuke sighed, looking outside again. This sure felt different, over the past years civilization was something he had been avoiding at all costs. But now, some of the village elders might forgive him, or treat him with some sort of well earned respect. He wasn't bad, just subjected to circumstance. Another sigh escaped his lips, as he tried to find out what he was doing here. Naruto hadn't sent him away yet, which was odd. Maybe he really didn't believe that Sasuke was back, then again.. who would? 'I have to stay out of the public eye' he muttered, scratching some of the wood off the windowsill. He eventually closed the window and went to Naruto's bedroom to crash. Like hell he was going to sleep on that improvised couch.

As usual, Naruto would wake up at 6 am in the morning, weekend or not. He got up, brushed his teeth, and tried to fix his hair so that he could tie his headband. He looked for some clothes, proceeded to the shower and got out at exactly 6.40. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat at the breakfast table for a few minutes. Something stirred in his bedroom, Sasuke probably took that one since Naruto was already sleeping. One of the village's Genin knocked on the window. Naruto opened it, so he could be handed the newspaper. He waited for his ramen to be done, he absentmindedly stirred the ramen and subconsciously took a bite. 'Oh HOT!' he yelled, not considering Sasuke.

'Keep it down, Dobe!' he heard, then the sound of someone falling out of his bed. 'Sorry Sasuke-kun' Naruto answered, realizing it just slipped out. He scratched the back of his head and continued reading, unwilling to think about the other man in his room. Sasuke emerged from his bedroom, still wearing that ANBU mask, the air suddenly felt a whole lot heavier. 'Good morning' Uzumaki mumbled, getting up to get himself some milk. He chugged it down in one go, and realized it was Saturday. His stomach made a slight flip, not knowing what to do with himself at this moment.

Sasuke stared at the other boy, not knowing what to say. Even though he was wearing his mask, Naruto seemed to be aware of the fact that this was not one of Sakura's jokes, as he had described it yesterday. 'Morning' Sasuke mumbled, turning his head away. 'What's for breakfast?' he heard someone ask from outside. Immediately he ran up the attic, making sure to make the minimal sound.

Naruto had just peeked his head out of the fridge, holding some eggs, he knew that Sasuke did not appreciate ramen all the time. 'I'm coming, just wait a sec!' he yelled back, slightly panicking now. He glanced upwards before opening the door 'Good morning Kakashi-sensei' the white haired ninja merely just stared at him 'Good morning Naruto,' he replied 'what are you hiding from me?' he added casually. Meanwhile, Sasuke held his palm against his head, shaking it violently. 'That idiot!' he muttered. Downstairs, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto stared in shock, as the effect of the words sank in. 'It's not what you think' he said, smiling. 'You're telling me there is no kunoichi that has been here to 'entertain' you for the night?' Naruto turned slightly red. 'No, Sensei, none of that sort' he replied.

'Allright then. I won't bring it up. Are you ready for our run?'  
>'You bet I am!' he replied, all riled up now. He was not going to lose to Kakashi again. Ever since Guy had to go on another S-ranked mission, this was what happened weekly. Naruto supposed that Kakashi just loved the challenge, and that now that it wasn't available he went over to the youngsters. Naruto smiled and provided Kakashi with an egg. 'Fine, but today we will be running with this egg tied to our leg' Kakashi shot him a disapproving look, but smiled shortly after.<p>

'Sure, if you take some of this lemon grass to Tsunade-sama during our run, and make it there before me' Naruto cracked his neck and his knuckles. 'Now we're talkin' ' he said. 'Ready… set… GO!' and they were off.. Upstairs, Sasuke brushed himself off, as he got downstairs he noticed that the dobe even left the door open. 'How stupid can you be-' he muttered, closing the door. For the next hour, Sasuke proceeded to go through Naruto's belongings, anything that could indicate what had become of him. On the exterior, he seemed the same, just older. Maybe it would be a good idea to check out the academy he would teach at later this week. 'How long am I going to stay for..' he muttered to himself, hoping no one noticed that someone else was in Naruto's apartment. Sadly, he could not go outside, not with this ANBU mask he had stolen from one of the hidden rain stalkers.

Eventually he had just gotten bored and killed the man, not caring who would come after him. Oddly enough, no one did. Sasuke sighed as he made it to Naruto's bathroom, it smelled nice, a vase with a lot of white roses had been put in the far right corner. The smell reminded the Uchiha of living outdoors. Had it really been 8 years? He found one of their old pictures, Naruto had put it in his closet, so it would be the first thing he saw in the morning. Was he still that much into Sakura that he had to see her every day? Speaking of which, where was the pink piggy? He hadn't seen her as he entered the village. Did she really work at the hospital?

He slammed his fist into the closet, which oddly enough didn't budge. Sasuke knocked once more, there was metal instead of wood. Good choice, he supposed. For a short while, Sasuke went back in time, recalling all the things that had happened after he'd left the village. If only they had been honest with him, and explained that his brother killing off his entire clan was an act of loyalty towards the village; things might have been different if he had stayed instead of pursuing his brother.

He smirked as he watched the mirror opposite of Naruto's bed. Why would he need something like that? Maybe he took home some female visitors from time to time, like Kakashi suggested. The Uchiha felt weird, imagining any girl wanting to come here voluntarily. Since when he got in, the place was an absolute mess, I mean what idiot leaves his couch on the floor for that period of time?

The front door of the apartment clicked open softly. 'I'm in here' Sasuke yelled, not considering anyone else coming in. 'Sasuke? Is that you?' a female voice called. Sasuke slightly panicked and tried to get underneath the bed, questioning what he was hiding for. He cleared his throat, as she entered the room. Her hair had been cut short, her arm possessing a single bandage. 'Naruto!' she said, her tone condescending. 'I was just having some fun' he said, shrugging at her. If he played along, she might take him for the dobe anyways. He quickly made a shadow clone and hid himself underneath the bed, as Sakura was fixing her hair in the mirror. 'Come on, you know this joke is starting to get ol- wait up.. how did you get those scars?' she asked. 'I tried to make it seem more real' Sasuke replied, feigning innocence. 'I suppose that might work-' she replied, biting her lower lip, she was obviously not trusting anything that came out of his mouth.

Sasuke sighed and turned, remembering he should have changed his appearance a bit, still hiding underneath the bed. He could see her feet moving around, and tried not to yelp as a stray spider tried to make his way up his shoulder, as long as it wouldn't come closer to his face; things would be bearable. Then Sasuke had an idea, if he would turn himself into Naruto, things would be just fine. So he did, he quickly brushed off the spider and emerged from underneath the bed. 'I know, lame joke, right?' He said, scratching the back of his head. 'Is there something wrong?' Sakura inquired. 'No, nothing. I should stop pretending I'm him. I know. It's childish, isn't it?' She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 'You're back early..' she said, obviously not believing this was Naruto, he would have already jumped her or something. Unless they were…dating? She tapped her foot impatiently 'You going to answer or what?' , 'I won the race and headed back early' Sasuke replied. This won her over, because she drank something and headed out shortly after.

Sasuke rested himself against the door, regaining his old appearance. He couldn't remember how many times he had to disguise himself as someone else, but this one had been a close call. After all, this wasn't his personality at all. The shinobi he'd known had been sly, calculating; nothing like the dobe's happiness that seemed to constantly chase him. No doubt that this would still bother Sakura later today, he knew how she worked her way through information. Luckily it had been quite a few years since she last saw him; so it would probably take a little longer for her to figure out that Naruto wasn't Naruto today.

Sasuke spent the remainder of his time with the door closed, ready to hide as soon as someone else would try to enter the apartment. He sighed and read some of Naruto's books on children's psychology, just because that was the only thing Naruto apparently had on his shelves. Children's pshychology, how to raise them, how to discipline them. In his frustration Sasuke had thrown one of the books against the window, and just left it there. 'Stupid kids,' he muttered, smirking to himself. Maybe the reason why Naruto related so well to children, was because he still was one on the inside. Unwillingly, this made Sasuke feel slightly more superior, as for the second time he heard the door open. The smell of fresh bread filled the apartment, and Sasuke had issues not trying to have his mouth water.

Naruto put the plastic bag down on the table and proceeded to get some plates out of the cupboard. 'Has anyone been here since I left?' He asked, averting his eyes. 'Yes,' Sasuke replied venomously 'Sakura came by, and I had to pretend to be you' Naruto saw the anger well up inside on the other side of the room, but decided to shut up. Instead he got himself two glasses and set them down in front of Sasuke. 'I told you, I wouldn't have to ask you to take off the mask' he mused, seeing the expression on the other boy change. 'Y-yeah well.. the situation called for it' Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets. 'What is my book on Children's psych doing on the floor' Naruto said, his tone condescending. 'I got bored, why do you even read all of that nonsense- your mental age is the same!' This was the first time, that Sasuke had shown his emotions ever since he came in. Naruto braided his fingers together and let his head rest on his hands. 'Gotcha' he replied, then he calmly proceeded to take out the bread and slice it up in front of Sasuke. 'If you want some, you will have to wash your hands first Sasuke-kun..'


End file.
